Appendix:Pokémon Yellow Walkthrough/Part 11
Saffron City Once you enter the city, you'll get the feeling that something isn't quite right. All of Saffron City is sprawling with members of Team Rocket. A lot of the buildings are blocked by a . However, there's still some things we can do. First of all, head east of the Pokémon Center to the house with the mailbox by it. This is the home of Mr. Psychic. He will give you , one of the strongest moves. The Poké Mart has the following items on sale. If you go to the house on the upper left part of the city, upstairs is a girl nicknamed Copycat. If you have a , you can give it to her and she'll give you . If you go to the top of the city, you'll notice two Gyms. The one on the right is the official Saffron Gym. It's currently being blocked by a Rocket member. However, the one on the left is wide open. This is the Fighting Dojo, which was formerly the official Gym until the Gym Leader Sabrina defeated the leader and claimed the title of the official Gym Leader. You can still go inside and challenge its members. Fighting Dojo There are four trainers you have to defeat before taking on the leader. |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} After defeating the Karate Master, he will give you one of two Pokémon: or . After winning at the Fighting Dojo, you can enter the giant building in the center of the city, called Silph Co. Silph Co. Silph Co., 1F Silph Co 2F RBY.png Silph Co., 2F Silph Co 3F RBY.png Silph Co., 3F Silph Co 4F RBY.png Silph Co., 4F Silph Co 5F RBY.png Silph Co., 5F Silph Co 6F RBY.png Silph Co., 6F Silph Co 7F RBY.png Silph Co., 7F Silph Co 8F RBY.png Silph Co., 8F Silph Co 9F RBY.png Silph Co., 9F Silph Co 10F RBY.png Silph Co., 10F Silph Co 11F RBY.png Silph Co., 11F }} This great building has 11 floors in total. It is crawling with members of Team Rocket. Most of the building is only accessible by way of the , so we'll have to find that first. The first floor has nothing, so climb up to the second floor. Directly south of the stairs is a Rocket. Below him are another Rocket and a . |} The other parts of the floor are currently blocked off, so take the elevator up to the eighth floor. There are two Rockets and another Scientist here. |} Now you'll want to take the elevator to the fifth floor. Near the stairs is a Rocket, a Scientist, and a . |} |} Now you'll find a Rocket right by a warp tile. You have to take the warp and then take it back to the fifth floor to get to him. |} Go right of him and you'll find the ! Now you can get anywhere in the building. Just stand next to a locked area and press the A button and the Card Key will unlock it. Go back and to the left of the Rocket is the first door you can open with the Card Key. Inside is . Go north and open the other door and you can find a . Head back to the second floor in the elevator. Open the nearby doors on the left side. In the upper left is a woman in the corner who is scared of Team Rocket. When she sees you're not with them, she will give you . Head down and open the other gate and you can fight another Scientist. Head up the stairs to the third floor. There's only a Rocket and a Scientist on this floor you have to defeat. |} Right above him is a . Head up to the fourth floor. Go down and you can face another Rocket. |} On the left of him is a room with an , a , and a . Right above him is a room with a Scientist. |} You've liberated the fifth floor already, so head up to the sixth floor. There are two more Rockets and a Scientist. |} In the room below him is an and an . Head up to the seventh floor. There are four trainers here. |} To the right of him is a room with . Below that is a room with a Rocket. |} To the right of the first Rocket is another Rocket. Head down and up to find a Scientist. |} After defeating him, claim the , then head up to the ninth floor. Here there is a Rocket and a Scientist. To the left is a woman by some beds who will heal your Pokémon, acting as a nurse while you get through this treacherous battle with Team Rocket. Head up to fight the last Rocket on the floor. Go up to the tenth floor. You'll face a Scientist and a Rocket. |} |} Below the Rocket are a , a , and an . Head up to the eleventh floor. There is a lone Rocket that you can reach right now. Now head back down to the third floor. Go left, below the Rocket, and into the center room, and take the warp panel. You'll be on the seventh floor. You'll see Blue here, who will battle you. Vaporeon= |} |-| Jolteon= |} |-| Flareon= |} He'll brag a little and run off, as usual. Talk to the man below where Blue was, and he'll give you a if you have an open spot in your party. It's a great alternative for a Pokémon. Take the other warp tile and you'll be on the other side of the eleventh floor. Head down and face the Team Rocket duo one final time. Now head into the room, using the Card Key, and you will face Giovanni again. After defeating him again, he'll depart. Talk to the Silph Co. president and he'll give you the ! There are only one of these in the game, so use it wisely. Now exit Silph Co. and head for the Saffron Gym. Saffron Gym The official Saffron Gym specializes in Pokémon. Most Pokémon have weak physical s, so a strong move like would do a lot of good as well. | | |- | | | |- | | | |} |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} After defeating her, she hands you the , as well as . Also, all your Pokémon up to level 70 will obey you. Now that you've defeated Sabrina, head back to Pallet Town. Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Walkthrough